


Я не знаю, ты жив или умер

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Red Room (Marvel), Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Зимний Солдат учит студентов Красной Комнаты, как пытать





	Я не знаю, ты жив или умер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2019

— Итак, мы продержали объект на коленях, заставив отклониться назад на сорок пять градусов. Тем самым мы вызвали мышечную усталость. Затем не давали спать двое суток, отчего его рассудок затуманен, и он склонен к сотрудничеству, — сухо сказал Зимний Солдат, сложив руки на груди и отстраненно глядя на курсанток. 

Они стояли кругом, а в центре были двое: сам Зимний и «объект». Худой человек с черными мешками под глазами сидел на стуле и бессмысленно смотрел в пустоту, то и дело пытаясь закрыть глаза. Но как только он опускал веки, Солдат нажимал кнопку на спинке стула, и человека встряхивало легким ударом тока. Тот вздрагивал и просыпался, панически смотрел на людей вокруг, потом его взгляд терял фокус, и он снова словно грезил наяву.

Лампа-конус заливала мертвенным светом центр круга, оставляя курсанток за пределами, а за ними комната и вовсе исчезала во тьме. Неживой свет накладывал темные тени на лица, четко очерчивая контуры, делая палача и жертву гротескными тенями. Курсантки превращались в молчаливую и страшную серую массу, безмолвно клубившуюся за чертой светлого круга, но стоило бы лампе погаснуть…

— Что мы делаем дальше? — равнодушно спросил Зимний, обводя взглядом круг. — Романова, будьте добры.

— А… Что дальше? — Наташа хлопнула глазами. 

Зимний спокойно ждал, и до нее вдруг дошло: если ее заподозрят в чем-то и отдадут Солдату, то он даже не поменяется в лице. Для него курсантка Красной Комнаты — точно такой же объект. Зимний так же станет препарировать ее, рассказывая ученицам, как правильно пытать. И сокурсницы из людей превратятся в безразличные привидения, которых сдерживает только круг от лампы. Это осознание ошпарило ледяным душем. Чем дольше она молчит, тем сильнее будет разочарование начальства, тем жестче наказание! А ну придумывай ответ, Романова!!!

— Слишком много инструментов, — выдавила Наташа, сжав кулаки так сильно, что ногти впились в ладони. — Какой цели нам нужно добиться?

— Ответ в рамках допустимого, — сказал Зимний, переводя взгляд на ее соседа. 

Человек на стуле клюнул носом, засыпая. Солдат опустил руку, нажал на кнопку. Объект дернулся, поднял глаза и мутно посмотрел на темные силуэты во тьме.

«В рамках допустимого» не значит хороший ответ. Наташа усилием воли заставила себя дышать медленнее, расслабить живот и шею, разжать кулаки. Дыши, Романова, дыши. Будь хладнокровнее. Никому не показывай слабость. Нельзя, тебя сожрут.

— Цель всегда одна и та же. Не выбить правду, а сломать человека, — безразлично проговорил Солдат. — Тогда он сделает все, что вы пожелаете. Как вы видите, наш объект даже не пытается сбежать, хотя он не связан. Наш объект уже подходит к черте, но все еще не готов признаться в убийстве одного из наших сотрудников. Что бы вы порекомендовали мне?

Что можно порекомендовать идеальному и несгибаемому учителю, для которого нет слова «невозможно»? Который вычеркнул фразу «я не умею» или «я не знаю» из своего лексикона? По мнению Наташи, вопрос Зимнего звучал иронично. Похоже, так же думали ее сокурсницы, потому что по кругу волной прошлось тихое хмыканье.

— Порезать ножом, — предложил кто-то за спиной Солдата, зная, что это его любимый инструмент. 

Подлиза.

— Натравить собак.

— Похоронить заживо.

— Водяная маска.

— Изнасиловать! Сексуальное насилие лучше всего действует.

Зимний не шевелился, сложив руки на груди: настоящий каменный истукан. Наташа, нахмурясь, смотрела на безымянного человека, волей судеб превратившегося в «объект». 

— А чего он боится? — пробормотала она вслух.

— Хороший вопрос.Солдат вдруг шевельнулся и поднял руку — левую, которая светилась металлическим блеском из-под края рукава. Послышался чудовищный скрип несмазанных дверных петель. Человек на стуле дернулся, зажал уши и согнулся, принялся с ужасом всхлипывать. Да и курсантки передернулись от звука.

— Он чувствителен к звукам? — спросила Наташа.

— Так же, как и все вы, — ответил Зимний. 

— Он боится неживого? — предположил кто-то.

— Уже ближе.

— Он боится вас, — пробормотала Наташа, испугалась, что Зимний услышал ее сравнение с неживым, стрельнула глазами. Так и есть, услышал.

Зимний, глядя на нее, провернул запястье с тем же жутким невыносимым скрипом. Сердце Наташи ухнуло в пятки. 

— Правильно, он боится меня. Потому что я никто, — негромко сказал Солдат. — Вы не должны быть человечными, когда пытаете. Вам следует превратиться в неуязвимую силу, функцию, приложение к государству или к тому, кого представляете. Прислушайтесь к себе. Минуту назад вы едва не прыгали, как щенята на мячик. Натравить! Похоронить! Изнасиловать! Неверно. Вы не садисты. Вы машины. Вы — никто.

Это была первая длинная тирада, которую на памяти Наташи выдал Зимний. Он обвел взглядом круг, легонько покачал головой. Наташа поймала его взгляд. Почему-то ей показалось, что у Солдата точно такие же бесцветные и пустые глаза, как у «объекта» на стуле. Только не мутные, а четко сфокусированные на чем-то в тысяче километров за спинами студентов. На чем-то очень далеком и очень важном. А то, что здесь и сейчас, не имеет никакого значения.

Солдат опустил левую руку на шею человека на стуле, со скрежетом свел пальцы, крепко прихватывая. Тот всхлипнул и обвел студентов глазами, полными ужаса. Из ножен на поясе Зимний вынул правой рукой нож, поднял вверх и очень медленно повел вниз так, чтобы лезвие попало в поле зрения человека. Тот скосил глаза и забился от ужаса, но тут же перестал, потому что пальцы Зимнего угрожающе скрипнули на его шее. Теперь «объект» напоминал птичку, зажатую в большой ладони.

Наташа оторвала взгляд от жертвы и глянула на лицо Солдата. У него было совершенно невыразительное лицо. И в глазах — ни искорки радости от действия, ни азарта, ни отвращения к тому, что он делал. Ничего. 

Только пустота.

Зимний, все с тем же тусклым лицом, прижал нож к голове человека — как раз над его ухом. И надавил, с усилием повел вниз. По шее и груди «объекта» полилась кровь. Жертва взвыла, забилась и захрипела в железной хватке Солдата. Лезвие было очень острым, и Солдату, казалось, не составило труда отделить ухо, как ломтик от огурца. Кусочек плоти упал на пол, и человек, залитый кровью, отчаянно заплакал от боли, царапая ногтями стальную руку Зимнего.

Наташа не отводила глаз от лица Солдата и честно не могла сказать, что страшнее: пустые глаза или неподвижное лицо. Как будто руки жили отдельной жизнью от него, как будто не он резал жертву.

Когда рыдания превратились во всхлипы, Зимний ослабил хватку на горле, потом и вовсе убрал металлическую руку, позволил ей свободно повиснуть вдоль тела. Нож он вытер о плечо жертвы, сунул обратно в ножны. Над кругом курсанток повисло гробовое молчание.

— Все становится очень простым, если не эмоционировать, — заметил он. — Но мы отдалились от цели. Сейчас в теле объекта слишком бурный всплеск гормонов. А мы до этого вели политику усыпления разума, дезориентации и сенсорной депривации. Наилучшим вариантом прямо сейчас было бы устроить фальшивое захоронение. По моему мнению. Вы же вольны выбрать любой другой инструмент. Пытки — это очень творческое занятие.

Наташе почудился сухой сарказм в последней фразе. Наверное, только почудился. Солдат же машина. Никто. У него не может быть эмоций.

— Но, с другой стороны, все можно обратить себе на пользу.

Зимний вдруг развернул подопытного к себе и влепил ему пощечину. Брызги крови разлетелись веером — на пол, на ноги студентов. Звонко прозвучала вторая пощечина. Третья. Голова человека моталась, как у манекена.

Солдат оперся руками о подлокотники стула, нос к носу с жертвой. Волк напротив кролика. Спросил безэмоционально, как неживая машина:

— Ты убил Дворкевича?

— Да! — прорыдал человек, держась за ухо. — Да! Только не убивайте меня!

Солдат медленно распрямился.

— Легкий экземпляр, — сухо подытожил он, разворачиваясь к курсанткам. — Страх смерти самый мощный инструмент. На сегодня все. 

— Но… он не убивал Дворкевича, — сказал кто-то в кругу.

— Это вы пройдете на занятии у товарища Баринова, — ответил Солдат. — Здесь мы отрабатывали, как выбить признание. Неважно, насколько истинное. Свободны.

Курсантки, как по отмашке, зашагали прочь из темной комнаты. В темной стене открылся светлый проем, и ученицы постепенно исчезали в нем, оставляя Зимнего и его жертву во тьме, под кругом лампы. Только Наташа задержалась, испытующе глядя на Солдата. Она хотела понять. 

— Товарищ Зимний!— Она шагнула вперед. 

Внутри все заледенело, но она плотно сжала губы и сделала еще шаг, приближаясь к Солдату.

— Слушаю.

А взгляд у него и правда оказался на тысячу километров вдаль. Не померещилось Наташе. 

— А нас будут пытать? — Вот черт, она совсем не это хотела спросить.

— Вы имеете в виду, на занятиях? Конечно. Более того, вы будете пытать друг друга.

— Ясно. А… А как вы добились этого? Быть машиной? — наконец выпалила она, чувствуя, что шагает в пустоту из летящего самолета.

Солдат вдруг резко сфокусировал взгляд на ней. Повисла долгая пауза, и все это время, что он смотрел на нее, ей казалось, она варится в кипящем пламени, настолько больной был взгляд, настолько мощный и невероятно живой, отчаянный. Еще страшнее, чем вопли истязаемого, потому что в полной тишине.

— Я прошел через это сам, — наконец сказал он очень ровным голосом.

— Вас пытали? — тихо ахнула Романова. — Кто?

— Нацисты. Ведь пытают только нацисты.

Наташе показалось, что она услышала горькую иронию. Все-таки есть у Солдата эмоции. Он не машина.

Она протянула руку — и отдернула. 

— Романова, вам пора на следующее занятие, — сказал Зимний.

— Да, товарищ Зимний. Слушаюсь.

Она развернулась на каблуках и пошла к двери, все еще остававшейся открытой. Как выход к свету, как возможность спасения. На пороге она обернулась, увидела Солдата, кладущего руку на плечо жертвы.

— Закройте дверь за собой, пожалуйста, — послышался ровный голос Солдата.

Наташа закрыла дверь, до последнего глядя внутрь, во тьму, на белый круг под лампой, на жертву — и палача.


End file.
